


2000 light years from home

by pinkmaggit



Category: Metallica
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Aphrodisiacs, Astronauts, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dubious Science, F/F, Frottage, Lesbian Sex, Minor Violence, Outer Space, Rule 63, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xenomorphs (Alien), Xenophilia, some plot. mostly porn, the soft butch dynamic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmaggit/pseuds/pinkmaggit
Summary: The emergency lights pool red across the grated floors, the rest swathed in utter darkness.A set of red eyes stare back at her from the gloom. Piercing, sharp.Jason feels her mouth go dry, a whimper dying in her throat.
Relationships: Kirk Hammett/Jason Newsted
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	2000 light years from home

**Author's Note:**

> *insert bad hangar 18 joke here* 
> 
> sometimes u just gotta give urself the indulgent content u want. thats all i gotta say tbh
> 
> this is directly influenced by the fact that i was rewatching aliens and remembered how fucking gay i am for sigourney weaver. yeah.
> 
> im playing fast + loose w/ the xenomorph design here my dudes. its my rodeo n i make the rules. anyways yeehaw im here to provide u all w/ some more very niche leztallica content :'-) 
> 
> cw: drugged sex (kinda? does alien venom count?) just in case if ur skeeved by that

When Jason wakes up, it’s with a wet cough, expelling preservation fluid from her nose and mouth in a panic.

It takes her a couple seconds to remember where she is; _Starcraft Messiah, bound for Mars._

There’s a little click, the dome of the pod opening, the drain at the bottom guttering as the pinkish-grey fluid streams down it rapidly before it all disappears.

Jason sniffs, wiping the rest of the fluid off her face, coughing as she chokes up a little bit she swallowed by accident. Shivering, she wraps her arms around her shoulders, struck at the sudden chill, hairs prickling as her naked body adjusts to the difference.

The medbay lights blink, their shine overwhelmingly bright against the sterile white walls.

They’d been warned of the shock of readjusting to wakefulness; how _foreign_ it all is, after spending months and months preserved for space-flight, everything needed to sustain life provided to them by the tech keeping their pods running.

Jason swallows, pulling herself up on shaky legs and clambering free. It’s like learning to walk again, her steps unsteady as she makes her way across the medbay to the storage containers.

Scanning her palm on the biolock, one of the doors pops open. Jason heads to it slowly, shivering as she pulls a towel free, drying her hair and her body up as fast as her chilled, clumsy hands can manage.

Then she gets dressed, pulling on a sports bra and a soft pair of briefs, before she slides into a nanotech woven henley and her black jumpsuit. There’s a pair of socks tucked in her boots, and Jason pulls them out, putting each sock on and slipping her feet into the boots, the rubbery treads heavy after weeks of hardly moving.

Jason grabs the comms system sitting in the locker, strapping on the wrist display and fitting the earpiece in carefully. There’s no messages on it, the screen blank, the only movement the flash of a bright-green notification box congratulating her on waking up and beginning her mission.

Then she glances around the medbay.

She’s hardly taken a moment to scope out her surroundings. There are seven pods in all, five of them still shut, her crewmates hovering in the pink fluid and illuminated in a cold glow thanks to the tech within that powers their continued stasis. 

Two of them, though, are open, the glass dome tops propped up like a clamshell, the lights within gone dark.

It’s hard to make out who’s in each pod, thanks to the viscosity of the preservation fluid. Jason approaches them slowly, trying to guess who’s who before she checks the biometric reading on the display of each pod. 

The first one, the farthest on the left, was hers.

The next one houses Captain Burton, face emotionless, and Jason frowns, surprised that she’s regained consciousness before the highest-ranking member of the crew. There’s Warrant Officer Ulrich, next, then Navigator Hetfield, and finally Medbay Officer Mustaine, all bathed in a washed-out pink hue. 

The last pod, the only other open one, was Kirk’s.

_Kirk._

At least she’s not alone. 

Returning to consciousness isn’t something controllable, after all; it’s utterly random, who might resurface first, dependent on a fluctuating range of factors such as nutrition, health, body mass, and other running variables. 

But it still feels a little strange, especially with how _silent_ everything is. There’s only the hum from the pods, that low electric flicker from the overhead lights. 

Jason checks her comm again. If Kirk’s awake, her signal should be displayed on the navigational menu, and Jason should be able to find her. 

Or so she thinks. Jason frowns, scrolling on her display, confusion growing as she can’t find Kirk’s bio signature anywhere. There’s a little red dot for her signal in the medbay, but the three-dimensional display of the ship’s layout is blank everywhere else, flickering in thin green lines. Jason pinches her fingers together, trying to zoom in.

There’s a sudden crash, slightly muffled. It shakes the floor under her feet, echoing in the silence, ringing quietly. There’s more thumps, more crashes, but it all sounds distant, as if something huge has fallen, floors down somewhere else in the ship.

The air leaves her lungs, and Jason swallows unsteadily. She feels her eyes widen as her unease mounts, worry crawling up her throat as it all goes quiet once again.

She’s not sure what it could have been; maybe something in the engine rooms, a fuel cell disconnecting or the blast doors opening and closing. 

Her subconscious suggests that it might’ve been something _worse_.

_Oh, god._

+

It takes her nearly ten minutes to muster the courage to leave the medbay, too afraid that _something_ might be lurking on the ship somewhere and only waiting to tear her to pieces.

Shivering, Jason tucks her hands under her armpits, stumble-running her way to the armory through cold hallways, metal grates clinking under her boots. Some of the lights are broken in sections, others flickering wildly and casting the entire area in a freakish gloom.

Jason feels her heart crawl into her throat, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling each time there’s a bang from one of the grates, eyes flicking wildly around each time the pipes overhead hiss and gurgle and hum. 

By the time she reaches the armory doors, Jason feels so high-strung she’s amazed she hasn’t crawled out of her own skin. The biolock chirrups, flashing green after she scans her palm, and Jason dives in, letting out a breath of relief once the doors close behind her with a huff of air.

She takes a moment to settle herself, trying to relax. 

Then Jason combs through the weapons selection, grabbing a handheld blaster off the racks. She slots it into the holster on her jumpsuit belt, nerves soothed a little by the prospect of being able to defend herself if something happens.

Jason knows she has to head to the control room; the main computer systems will allow her to pinpoint where Kirk is, without a doubt. 

Letting out a sigh, Jason mentally berates herself.

_What the fuck are you getting so wound up for? Not like there’s gonna be something around the corner waiting to grab you._

The armory doors close behind her with a hiss of steam.

+

The main control room’s emergency lights have gone off, bathing everything in a sickly-red glow. 

It makes Jason’s skin _crawl._

Most of the computers are dead; no matter how much she presses on the power buttons and prays for them to turn on, their screens stay frustratingly dark.

Finally, one of them activates, screen blinking blue. Jason could nearly _cry_ from relief. She waits nervously as it boots up, before letting out a heavy sigh as the authorization code comes up. 

Jason quickly punches in her own code- 083992- and picks at a fingernail as it loads. The status reports begin to process, displaying one by one, system readings displaying across the screen in shaky, flickering text. 

_SYSTEM INTACT. 99% STABLE. ALL CAPABILITIES AVAILABLE AND OPERATIONAL._

_Escape pod status?_

_…_

_AFFIRMATIVE. STATUS: FUNCTIONAL. ON BOARD._

_Life monitor?_

…

_AFFIRMATIVE. SIX INHABITANTS DETECTED._

_Display readings?_

_…_

_AFFIRMATIVE._

A little floor plan of the spacecraft pops up. 

There's seven red dots displaying. Four, the ones of her other crewmates, are in the medbay. There’s one red dot where she is, in the main control room, and another all the way down in the engine rooms. 

The engine rooms, three floors below and pitch-black on a good day.

Where Kirk is. 

Steeling herself, Jason swallows nervously, turning from the computer and heading out the doors of the control room, making her way to the lifts. Once she scans her palm on the biolock, the doors open with a huff of air, and Jason steps in, keying in her code and the floor- 1- and waiting as it loads. 

Then the lift creaks, humming as it descends, carrying her down, down, down. 

_Into the belly of the beast._

+

It’s utterly dark within the engine room; all the overhead lights have gone out, the reactor cores glowing neon-green ominously.

Jason swallows nervously, her eyes flicking wildly around the empty space, pipes tangled like garter snakes all around the entrance, bubbling thickly with water, radiating heat and hissing with steam.

Her hand drifts to her gun, heavy boots clicking against the metal grating, the room seeming utterly depthless in the pitch-black dark.

She rounds a corner slowly, nervously glancing to each side. The hallway stretches out before her, the only illumination coming from the reddish, otherworldly beams of the emergency lights.

Jason checks her comms: the red dot on the floorplan is straight ahead, blinking softly. 

No more than thirty feet away. 

There's the soft pad of her feet, the clatter of the metal gates, the drip of water.

The blood rushes in her ears.

There's a heavy clang, echoing down the hallway. 

Jason freezes. 

She can't make out what it is. She's too afraid to turn on the flashlight on her gun for fear of attracting the attention of _something._

There's another bang, closer this time.

Jason’s heart leaps into her throat.

Then there's a growl, garbled and thick with spit, echoed and low.

It's _inhuman_. 

The emergency lights pool red across the grated floors, the rest swathed in utter darkness.

A set of red eyes stare back at her from the gloom. Piercing, sharp.

Jason feels her mouth go dry, a whimper dying in her throat.

Then two more pairs of eyes unfold.

There’s a low, throaty growl. 

Jason gulps, raising her gun.

The eyes flicker. 

A slimy hand lands heavily on the grate, illuminated red; it’s human, almost, five-fingered, and yet so _wrong,_ digits too long and thick. Drool splatters across the shiny, slick skin, black and bubbling up.

Then there’s a hiss, and suddenly those eyes seem so much brighter, burning through Jason’s skull, and then she belatedly realizes why.

It’s _charging_ her.

There’s a shriek, a garbled roar, and Jason yelps, firing upwards, praying to every higher power she knows that she won’t end up as mince-meat all over the metal grates.

A scream, piercing and grating, rings through the air. There’s the sound of metal crumpling and tearing, debris clattering to the grates, the sound of something slick splattering all over metal.

Then everything goes silent.

Jason swallows nervously, her hands shaking. She fiddles with her gun, turning on the light.

There’s a crater in the vents, at least six feet wide. The beam flickers over the metal, over the warped and twisted edges, the inside like a portal to another dimension, frighteningly dark.

Jason gulps. “Shit,” she murmurs, “ _Fuck- what the fuck-_ ”

Something drops down on her. 

It crushes her against the grates, her gun knocked from her grip, sharp-taloned fingers digging into her limbs, and Jason _screams_ , writhing and kicking and thrashing in her attempts to get free, terror crashing through her guts because she doesn’t want to die, _not like this_.

Jason whimpers, sobbing as drool splatters all over her face, cheek pressed into the grates painfully hard. 

“Please- please,” she cries, “ _Please!”_

There's a pause. A hot puff of breath along the back of her neck, and Jason shivers as one of those sharp, sharp teeth drags over her tender skin. 

_I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die-_

She’s steeling herself for the killing blow; for the split-second moment her brain blanks out as her spine crushes under those jaws, as her blood splatters all over the grates and she's torn to shreds, guts and soft tissue chewed-up and sprayed everywhere.

Jason feels her heart pound, sickeningly fast, thudding against her ribcage and making her _ache_ with fear and apprehension.

Tears drip down her cheeks, cool and salty against her lips. 

Then the creature clambers off of her, releasing her delicately. Jason feels her eyebrows furrow in confusion and utter shock.

She’s like a rabbit, frozen in terror, limbs paralyzed with fear and the knowledge that even if she runs, she won't make it.

 _Can’t_ run.

There’s a strange feeling at the base of her neck; like a psychic prod, something playing with her brainstem. That feeling emanates, tingling behind her eyes, sort of like whenever she’s gotten a broken nose, all tight and sore.

“Shh, shhh, baby, it’s just me-”

Jason freezes.

Kirk’s voice rings in her head, just as she’d remembered it.

It’s _bizarre_ ; like a psychic link, almost, thrumming through her grey matter each time Kirk talks.

“You can hear me, can’t you?”

Jason doesn’t trust herself to breathe. She blinks up at the silhouette of the creature above her, the huge outline of its head, the jut of sleek shoulders and strong arms. There’s the sharp gleam of teeth in the red lights, spit all slick as it drips from an open maw, and Jason shivers, too weak and stunned to crawl away. 

“I- oh, _god_ ,” Jason gasps, “What’s wrong with me- _what’s wrong with me_ -”

“Nothing’s wrong with you,” Kirk’s voice says softly. “It’s me, Jason, I promise.”

“I don't- don't believe you,” Jason says weakly, her voice breaking with confusion and fear. “Prove it.”

That gets a soft little laugh. It’s so achingly familiar it makes Jason’s heart pang.

“Well… you always sleep on the right side of the bed. You hate washing the dishes. You took me to see The Thing for our first date even though you don’t like horror movies. I’ve missed you.”

It’s _undeniable_ ; Jason feels her eyes widen in surprise.

“ _Kirk_? What- what _happened_ to you?”

Skin glimmering in the emergency lights, Kirk scoops her up gingerly, cradling Jason close to her chest.

“Promise I’ll explain. Let’s get out of here, okay?”

Jason nods dazedly. The adrenaline pumping through her veins crashes suddenly, her heart pounding, and then she’s out.

+

Groaning, Jason feels her eyes flutter open slowly. 

She’s struck by a feeling of coziness, of warmth. 

Sighing, Jason rubs her eyes dazedly, gazing up and blinking dumbly as her vision focuses.

She’s in someone’s quarters, spread across the bed, sheets soft under her weight. The walls are as sterile as the rest of the ship, all white and cold, illuminated by the soft glow of the overhead lights.

Jason tilts her head to the side, jolting in surprise once she realizes Kirk’s sitting beside her. Kirk has her long legs folded up under her huge frame, eyes peeling open once she realizes Jason’s woken up. Her white, cat-like pupils zero in on Jason’s face, narrowing slowly.

Kirk’s got to be at least eight feet or so. All black, slick skin, drippy like tar and oil, teeth blindingly white and sharp in her large mouth. She’s bipedal, but she's so, _so_ different now, with huge claws and six eyes and a frame that almost seems to warp before Jason’s eyes, spiky protrusions running all down her spine to a long, sharp tail.

Jason feels her gut churn as Kirk's tongue pokes out, that thick, soft blue membrane slipping between those huge teeth. She feels _small_ compared to Kirk now, especially since they were always so similar in height.

She swallows, reminding herself that it’s only Kirk beside her. 

Kirk, her xenomorph girlfriend. 

_Fuck._

“Feeling okay?”

Jason nods. “Yeah- yeah, think it was just the shock,” she murmurs. “I- fuck, I don’t even know where to start.”

“I know what you mean,” Kirk says softly. “It’s freaky.”

“What- what happened?” Jason asks. “How come we’re the only ones awake? How come you're- _this_?”

Kirk’s eyes flutter open and shut, almost as if she’s collecting her thoughts before she begins to explain.

“I was the first one to wake up,” Kirk begins. “A couple weeks ago? I’d headed to the control room and booted up the main computer, right? And then I’d discovered that our original mission- setting up the base on Mars- it was all fake.”

Jason swallows hard. “Fake?”

“A cover story. NCRA’s real goal was to use us- use us as guinea pigs. Turns out another spacecraft came back with some 'unidentified' matter a couple years ago, and they’d managed to preserve a sample of- of xenomorph DNA.”

“And- and they-”

“Injected it in us. I guess testing whether humans could absorb these capabilities for further space travel.”

Jason swallows down the urge to puke, feeling lightheaded and sick. “And it took to you,” she whispers, “Oh, Kirk-”

Kirk sighs. “Yeah. Nothing freakier than throwing up all over the place before transforming into _this_.”

“Is- is that gonna happen to me?”

“Dunno. I watched you guys, and I didn’t see any of you shift, or anything. No reaction to it. I guess it affects- affects people differently.”

Jason reaches out, wrapping her fingers around Kirk’s gently. Her heart leaps, noticing how Kirk’s hand absolutely dwarfs her own. “How come I can understand you?”

“No clue,” Kirk says, “Must be something from the alien DNA. And it isn't permanent. Mostly I’m human, but sometimes I’m- this, and I don’t have any control over it.” 

“Oh,” Jason says dumbly, smoothing a hand over Kirk's cheek softly, marvelling at how sleek and soft her skin feels. _Like a salamander, almost._ “Does it- does it feel weird?”

Kirk’s eyes open and shut rapidly. 

“Not really. Missed you.”

Jason feels her cheeks pink up. “Fuck, Kirk, missed you too.” 

Kirk huffs, pushing her face up to Jason's. The cool skin between her eyes bumps against Jason's nose, and Jason laughs, smoothing over Kirk's cheek with her palm and kissing her softly. 

“Missed you so much,” Jason murmurs, “Fuck, missed you so, so much, baby. Wish we were back on Earth.”

“Wish I could kiss you normally,” Kirk hums, and Jason feels her gut twist at the despondent tone of Kirk's voice. “This isn't exactly how I thought- thought waking up would go.”

Jason cups her face. All six red eyes focus on her, white pupils blown wide as Jason shakes her head.

“It's okay,” she murmurs, pausing to press her lips to Kirk's face again and again. “Just means we get to do it twice when you're human again. Fuck, love you. Prettiest alien I’ve ever met.”

Kirk lets out a soft little laugh. Her tail curls up around Jason's ankle, thin and sleek. She's ridiculously gentle, clawed hands cradling Jason's hips, and it makes Jason’s heart skip a beat. 

Jason grins, snickering as Kirk licks her cheek softly. “How you feeling?”

“Good. I’m just- really fucking hungry.”

Jason swallows nervously. 

“Hungry?”

 _“_ _Hungry_ , _”_ Kirk murmurs teasingly, and Jason could _swear_ she sees a flash of mirth and lust in those six red eyes. “Could just eat you _alive_.”

Jason gulps.

All the air vacates her lungs as Kirk clambers over her, pressing her down into the bed, those red eyes burning so heavily with want it makes Jason’s heart lurch.

It’s funny; it still feels just like any other time, even though Kirk’s nearly eight feet tall and has the alien biology fit for inhospitable planets. It still feels good, feels nice, to Jason, makes her want to hold Kirk close.

Makes her want _Kirk_.

Jason squirms, feeling her cheeks heat as Kirk hooks one sharp finger in the collar of her jumpsuit. Then an embarrassed whine tears from her throat as Kirk drags her finger down, tearing first her shirt open and then her pants.

“I- hey,” Jason grouses, shivering at the rush of cool air against her bare skin. “You could’ve just asked me to take them off.”

That gets a huff of breath, Kirk’s eyes opening and closing with what Jason’s realized is laughter.

“More fun like this.”

Jason wiggles out of her shredded clothes, pulling her underwear off clumsily and kicking her boots and socks to the ground, a shocking bolt of want tearing through her guts. 

Kirk watches her, red eyes narrowing with what Jason can only suspect is a shit-ton of pent-up, horny frustration. Which, well. It’s kinda hot, if Jason’s being honest. Swallowing nervously, she lays back against the sheets, spreading her legs a little. 

She feels like prey, pinned under Kirk’s weight, her heart thudding hard against her ribs as Kirk scrapes one of her claws down Jason’s sternum, trailing slowly. It’s such a foreign feeling; _as if the whole alien thing wasn’t enough to adjust to_ , Jason thinks, a gasp eking out of her throat as Kirk tweaks one of her nipples, hard enough to make her shiver.

“Is that- is that okay?” Kirk pauses, fingers rubbing gently against the tender skin of Jason's sternum. “Tell me if it's- if it's too much.”

“It's good,” Jason nods clumsily, feeling her breath hitch as Kirk’s finger dips lower, scratching a delicate line down her stomach, over her hip, across her navel. “Shit-”

It reddens up, the irritated flesh raising slightly. Jason feels her eyes scrunch shut, body arching into the sting, chasing the phantom sensation of Kirk's touch. Kirk huffs, pausing to scratch her claws gently through Jason's bush, hissing out a laugh as Jason moans.

Kirk grabs her hip with one hand, pinning her against the sheets. Jason groans, dazedly watching as Kirk wiggles a couple fingers at her. 

Then a laugh bubbles out of her, because the claws on Kirk’s right hand are clipped short, as if they've been filed down. It's so ridiculously endearing and absurd, Jason honestly doesn't know what to do except giggle. 

“You know how hard it was to file these fuckers down?” Kirk complains, the soft skin between her eyes wrinkling. “Guess- guess most xenomorphs aren't lesbians.”

Jason laughs harder as Kirk sticks her huge, slimy tongue out at her. Then she whines as Kirk pushes her thighs apart, softly thumbing her open.

“Mmm, fuck,” Kirk hums, letting her fingers skim along the crease of Jason's thigh. Jason squirms, her face heating at the throb of her cunt, her thighs already slick. “Wanna eat you out, please?”

Jason’s eyes widen in panic, gaze immediately snapping to the sharp, sharp points of Kirk's teeth, and she shakes her head wildly as Kirk's strong hands grip her thighs and push her legs back, spreading her open.

“I- _fuck_ ,” Jason stutters, “Not with those teeth, holy shit.”

“Like I’d do that to you,” Kirk says petulantly, pressing herself down into the sheets between Jason's legs. “Don't worry so much, Jase. You’ll like it, promise.”

“Uh-huh- _ohhhh-_ ”

Jason moans, her hips jerking as Kirk’s tongue laps all soft and wet over her cunt, circling the tip around her clit teasingly. 

Then Jason gasps, tossing her head back on a whine as the point dips into her hole. It's been a while since she's gotten fucked, and the hot, wet friction of Kirk's tongue feels so fucking good it makes her toes curl. 

“Kirk- Kirk, _fuck,_ ” Jason moans, hands clenching in the sheets. “ _Oh-_ feels good, _fuck-"_

Kirk's always been good at eating pussy. _No surprise she's also good at it as an alien,_ Jason thinks, before her remaining brain cells slide away as Kirk’s thumbs dig into her inner thighs and she groans needily. 

Humming, Kirk lets the flat of her tongue lave through wet folds, teasing under Jason's clit, working firmly over the little nub again and again. Jason feels her back arch, whimpering at the overwhelming sensations and clumsily trying to muffle herself with a hand over her mouth. 

“So fucking pretty,” Kirk says, “ _Fuck_ , Jase, taste so good.”

Jason gasps brokenly as Kirk pushes her tongue back into her hole, working her open slightly. The stretch is good, makes her thighs shudder around Kirk’s head at each slick press of her tongue.

Kirk's fingers dig into her legs, pulling Jason right up against her face. Then Kirk lets out a soft little noise, sweet and soothing, lapping over her cunt again and again, adding enough pressure that Jason feels her eyes roll back in her head. 

She lets one hand unclench from the bedsheets, dazedly resting it on Kirk's head. Kirk hums, huffing out a pleased little breath before flicking her tongue back and forth over Jason's clit. That makes Jason's hips twitch, a needy whine punched out of her throat as Kirk does it again.

“Jesus- Kirk, fu-uuu-uuck,” Jason gasps, “Holy fuck-”

Then Jason moans, her back bowing clean off the bed when Kirk curls her tongue around her clit and squeezes a little. The pressure is overwhelming, makes Jason's brain blank out for a goddamn second, a rush of heat burning up her spine.

“Mmm- _fuck_ , Jase- hold your legs, wanna finger you,” Kirk groans.

Like she needs to ask twice. Jason hooks her hands around the backs of her knees, pulling her legs up. Kirk lets out a pleased little noise, burying her face back in between Jason's thighs.

Then there's the pressure of two digits against her hole, rubbing in careful circles before dipping in slowly. Kirk scissors her fingers, curling and rubbing as she licks over Jason's clit, everything slowing down and speeding up simultaneously. 

Jason's head feels fuzzy; it's like a thick fog has settled over her brain, senses sparking with the warmth flowing through her veins, unable to focus on anything but the sensations roiling through her. 

Soon enough Jason feels that burn in her guts. It all coalesces, licks white-hot up her spine as Kirk fucks her fingers into her, laps over her cunt nice and slow. Her hands tighten desperately around her thighs, needing something to hold onto because she can feel that phantom heat in the pit of her stomach as Kirk speeds up and Jason already knows her orgasm is gonna fuck her up.

“Oh- Kirk, f-fuck, gonna-”

“Yeah, fuck,” Kirk hums, curling her fingers up hard. “C’mon, c’mon, yeah.”

Jason rolls her hips down wildly, moaning and whimpering as Kirk flicks her tongue up, lets her grind against that slick heat. Soon enough she's climbing that wave, and she only needs a little more, a little more-

Kirk grabs her hip and rubs her tongue over Jason's clit, hard. The sudden friction breaks something in her, and Jason _sobs._

Her orgasm hits her with the force of a train wreck, shoots through her nerves like lightning. Jason feels her thighs snap in around Kirk's head, toes curling and uncurling without her control, her whole body shuddering through each wave of pleasure that racks her frame.

Distantly, Jason's aware of the way her lips have slackened, mouth open as cries and whimpers tear from her throat. Kirk fingers her through it, thumbs over her clit until it's too much and she's shivering, weakly trying to squirm away from the overstimulation. 

Jason gasps, chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath. “Oh- _ohh,_ fuck- holy shit.”

Kirk nips teasingly at her inner thigh, pulling her fingers out slowly. Jason feels her cunt clench down hard at the sudden emptiness, her body shuddering through another aftershock. Her thighs quiver as she plants her feet against the bedspread, arms sore from holding her legs up.

“Fuck, that was- that was really good,” Kirk murmurs, and Jason swears she can see a dopey grin spread across her xenomorph girlfriend’s face. “Shit, that's hot.”

A little gasp ekes out of Jason's throat as Kirk trails a couple fingers through her slick folds, thumbing her open. She's so sensitive she could cry, whimpering and twitching jerkily. 

Kirk traces a finger around her hole, wiping up some of the cum dripping from her cunt, and Jason has to bite her bottom lip to stifle a needy moan. 

It takes a Herculean amount of effort to raise her head; when she does, Jason groans, watching between her shaking legs as Kirk licks her fingers clean, teasingly poking the tip of her tongue between the vee of her digits.

_Holy fuck._

Swallowing hard, Jason lets her head flop back against the pillows, her cheeks bright red. She clumsily wipes at her sweaty forehead, brushing her curly bangs out of her eyes. “Fuck,” she sighs. “Wish you had the strap.”

Kirk huffs out a laugh. “Jesus, me too. Dunno if it’s big enough for me like this, though.”

The thought of that makes Jason giggle. She watches dazedly as Kirk gets to her knees, one hand trailing down her sleek, shiny stomach and dipping lower between her legs.

Her voice is a little scratchier; still has that youthful, soft and stuttery pitch to it, but it's rougher, almost. It's really fucking _hot._

Honestly? She's learning a lot about her preferences tonight. Including her new weakness for eight-foot tall aliens that have tongues great for eating pussy.

Kirk spreads herself open, folds of soft skin parting around her fingers. She’s slick, precum bright blue as it drips onto the sheets between her legs, and Jason feels herself drool at the sight of Kirk’s clit.

It's _big_ ; all sleek, soft black skin, that same rubbery-slick texture as the rest of her. Her inner folds pulse with a neon blue glow, and little spines run up and down the length of her cunt, soft and floppy, glowing bright blue.

 _It kind of looks like a nudibranch,_ Jason's mind helpfully fills in. _Pretty._

“C’mere,” she murmurs, flapping her hand dazedly at Kirk. “Wanna kiss you.”

Kirk laughs. “Okay,” she says, kneeing her way up the bed and straddling Jason’s hips, her long tail curling around one of Jason’s legs. “M’here. How’s this- how’s this gonna work?”

Jason shrugs. “Dunno. We’ll figure it out,” she mumbles, dragging Kirk down, too distracted by trying to kiss her to focus on anything else. “Just don’t bite my tongue off.”

Kirk’s giggle vibrates against her lips. It’s achingly slow, a little awkward due to Kirk’s massive teeth, but it’s also ridiculously good. Jason grins, letting Kirk trail her tongue over the seam of her lips, lets her bite down on her bottom lip carefully to deepen it.

She smooths her hand down Kirk’s stomach. Her skin is all sleek, a little slick, slightly cool to the touch. Jason strokes her way lower. The ridges of Kirk’s hips are sharp, defined and perfectly smooth, and Kirk hums into her mouth as Jason pushes her hand between her legs, rubbing over her cunt before slipping a couple fingers up into her.

“Oh, fuck,” Kirk groans, breaking the kiss to catch her breath, her fingers tightening around Jason’s sides. “Shit- yeah.”

Jason grins, lazily curling her fingers towards her palm, revelling in the way Kirk shivers, her eyes flickering open and shut. She does it again, pressing her palm up against Kirk’s clit. Kirk gets the hint, grinding her hips down slowly, moaning into Jason’s mouth.

It’s soft, slow. Jason adds a third finger, nice and easy, teasing Kirk by rubbing her palm up harder against her clit. Kirk growls, lacing her fingers in Jason’s hair at the back of her head, tugging slightly. It breaks something in Jason, makes her brain blank out and her body go limp, her mouth dropping open on a whine as Kirk bites along the crook of her neck.

She groans as Kirk’s other hand cups one of her breasts and rolls her nipple between the pads of her fingers. Kirk pauses, leaning back, her face almost _flushed,_ glowing a soft blue between her six eyes. It’s ridiculously endearing, and Jason grins dazedly, rubbing her thumb softly over her clit.

“Fuck- wanna try something,” Kirk hums, pinching Jason’s nipple, squeezing her boob gently. “Can I choke you a little, baby? Please?”

_Oh, fuck._

“Yeah, shit,” Jason moans, pulling her fingers out of Kirk’s cunt with a wet little squelch. “Do it, _fuck-_ ”

Jason swears she can see Kirk grin, before her mouth opens up and that slippery tongue curls out. The tip trails up Jason’s chest, teasing between her breasts before wrapping around her neck and squeezing. Jason whines, feeling her eyes roll back, her mouth dropping open on a gasp as she chokes for air, chest heaving jerkily. 

White sparks flash behind her eyes, black fuzz at the edges of her vision growing with each passing second.

The worst is that it's all going straight to her cunt; Jason can feel herself getting wetter and wetter, need curling in her guts because she’s an absolute disaster who’s so, _so_ fucking weak for getting roughed up. She squeezes her thighs together, squirming as her skin prickles with heat.

_Shit._

Kirk releases her, letting out something like a _purr,_ soft and low. Jason can only gasp for air, whining as Kirk grips her sides tight. There's a soft puff of breath against her neck, and Jason fists her hands in the sheets, moaning as Kirk licks tenderly over her collarbones.

“Hang on, Jase,” Kirk whispers, teeth scratching delicately over the sweaty skin of her neck. “This is- this is gonna hurt a little, but I’ll be fast.” 

Jason hums dazedly. Her eyelashes flutter as Kirk slots two of her fingers around Jason’s clit, rubbing gently. It’s enough to make her whine, nodding her head desperately because she wants- no, _needs-_ more.

Then Kirk’s teeth, all slick with spit and knife-sharp, dig into her shoulder.

She gasps, her back arching at the slight sting that crackles through her nerves. Those sharp teeth dig in a little more, piercing her soft flesh, keeping her in place. Whining, Jason squirms, her eyes rolling back in her head as Kirk's claws dig in tighter against the tender skin of her side, and then there's the hot, wet drip of something across her skin. 

Jason can't tell if it's spit or blood or some combination in between.

Kirk hums softly, almost _soothingly,_ before releasing her jaw _._ Jason whimpers, her breaths going stuttery and her heart aching, before there’s a sudden warmth in her shoulder, a gentle little sear of heat. 

It spreads slowly; Jason feels herself go lax, slumping heavily into the bed, eyes fluttering at the heat building in her guts. It’s like a slow burn, crawling under her skin, tingly as it zips through her nerves, lighting her up from the inside-out.

Everything swims, her vision warping as Jason blinks slowly, mouth dropping open a little as that feeling concentrates around her heart before dipping low, low, low...

And- _oh._

Jason swallows, feeling like she's moving in slow motion, her breathing gone achingly steady. She can just barely make out the slow thump of her heart, feeling her slight pulse where Kirk's teeth had dug into her shoulder. 

It’s achingly reverent, almost. Jason moans, embarrassment mounting as she feels her cunt clench down on nothing. She’s drooling, spit bubbling up at the corners of her mouth, sliding down her chin and pooling on the sheets.

Kirk huffs a breath, letting out a soft little noise. Spit drips from her jaw, landing with a wet splatter on Jason's overheated skin. 

“Yeah, s-sorry, Jase, it’ll feel good though.”

Jason whines as Kirk rubs the pads of her fingers between her folds, all slick and soft, teasing around her hole before drifting up to pinch her clit. That makes her shudder, still a little sore from overstimulation, and Jason whines, her legs falling open as Kirk rubs her thumb in circles over the sensitive little nub.

Her body feels overwhelmingly hot. Jason frowns, blinking slowly in her haze. It feels as if something prickles in her heart, curls through her nerves, solidifies in her guts. It's a little like she's high; all warm and tingly and dazed, her brain dissolving with each passing second. 

_Huh._

Whatever Kirk's bite did to her seems to radiate in hot, warm waves from her shoulder, soothing and tingly.

 _It's kinda like venom,_ Jason thinks _. An aphrodisiac, maybe._

The thought of that makes her guts twist. 

Then Kirk grabs her hips, tugging her up a little more. Jason moans, shivering as Kirk manhandles her, spreading her legs wide around her sleek thigh. A keen bubbles out of her mouth as Kirk pushes upwards and grinds the muscle of her leg against Jason’s cunt. 

“ _Mmmmhhh-_ Kirk, _ohh_ ,” she sighs out, “Wait, wanna-”

Kirk pauses, leaning back confusedly. Jason grins, getting to her knees and pushing on Kirk’s shoulders, and Kirk gets the hint, falling back into the sheets. 

“Spread your legs,” Jason grins, watching as Kirk does as asked. Gently, Jason pushes a couple fingers between Kirk's folds, feeling her mouth water as she spreads her open. “Shit, looks so good.”

Her cunt's just so fucking pretty Jason can’t get enough. She plays a little with the soft spines around the outside, rubs her thumb over the swollen head of Kirk's clit just to see her shiver. Then Jason works her fingers against Kirk's hole and gathers up some of her precum. 

It's slick, blue and bright. Jason watches it drip down her fingers, glimmering slightly. Her mind urges her to _taste_ it, see what it's like. 

Jason sticks her fingers into her mouth. Kirk lets out a sharp, whiny growl, her eyes flickering open and shut as she watches Jason's cheeks hollow around her fingers. 

It bursts across her tongue, sweet and sharp. There's a taste almost like ozone, burning in her senses, and Jason hums, licking it all off her fingertips.

Kirk huffs, grabbing her hips and pulling her up. Jason yelps, spreading her legs so she can straddle Kirk's thigh, steadying herself with two hands on Kirk's belly. 

“Shit, want me to-” Jason says, trailing off as Kirk nods. Her cheeks heat a little, and Jason can feel a droplet of sweat slide down her back. “Okay, yeah, okay.”

It's been a while; _probably why I’m so turned-on,_ Jason thinks. She has to turn to the side a bit more, a little thrill snaking up her spine as she spreads her legs, resting her knees on the bed as she splays herself open.

Kirk hums, shifting a little, curling one leg around Jason’s hip. The change in position shifts Jason forwards, slipping down Kirk’s thigh a little more. Their cunts rub against each other's, and the sudden friction and overwhelming heat makes Jason's vision blank out for a goddamn second.

“Oh, fuck,” she gasps, her head falling forwards as Kirk rolls her hips up again and again. “Shit- shit, yeah.”

Kirk huffs a laugh, growling softly and speeding up the movements of her hips. It's slick and hot, and Jason can barely manage to grind her hips down, so overcome by the warmth rushing through her veins. 

“Mmm- Kirk, fuck,” Jason groans, “Oh-”

She knows they're both not gonna last long. Too overwhelming, after it's been months since they've seen each other. Jason moans, circling her hips nice and easy so that her clit catches against Kirk’s.

That pulls a rumbly growl from Kirk. Her mouth drops open, big sharp teeth gleaming in the lights as her tongue lolls out a little, drool dripping down her chest. Jason lets her hands smooth up Kirk's stomach, groaning as Kirk's fingers dig into her hips and pull her down into a faster, slicker grind.

Kirk’s stomach is so sleek and slick, her dark, drippy skin ridiculously fun to touch. Jason lets her hands dip along her sternum. Her breasts are small, almost flat, and Jason reaches up to tweak the puffy little buds of her nipples, bright blue.

That gets an honest-to-god _whine,_ Kirk's tail thumping pleasedly against the mattress. Jason laughs, doing it again until she moans when Kirk bucks her hips up hard. 

“Jase- Jase, mmm,” Kirk groans, “Please- c’mon-”

Then Kirk pulls Jason’s hips up a little, pushing the head of her clit in between her folds, teases it against Jason's cunt. Jason moans, because _fuck_ , and Kirk huffs out an amused breath as Jason writhes when Kirk grabs her legs and spreads her open further.

That low simmer in the pit of her stomach coalesces to a full burn suddenly, lighting her up from the inside-out, crawling through her veins. Jason barely has the energy to even gasp, anymore, dissolved to whimpery little noises. 

She grinds down hard, mindlessly chasing her high, moaning as Kirk does the same. It only takes a couple more rolls of her hips, and Jason bucks desperately into the friction as her eyes scrunch shut.

When she cums, Jason's pretty sure she's honest-to-god died, it's that good. Like, full-on ascended to _heaven,_ good.

Jason cries out _,_ her muscles jerking and her hips twitching wildly, everything blurring as white-hot pleasure burns up her spine. It feels like her heart’s burst, everything too-much and too-hot and so, so overwhelming.

It's like a supernova in her brain, an explosion in her heart.

Kirk growls, low and rumbly, her hips twitching up a couple of times before she stills, chest heaving. Panting, Jason feels her hips judder through the last aftershocks, eyelashes fluttering as her head hangs forwards, ragged gasps tearing from her throat.

Riding the wave down, it's like time stretches out, everything slow and easy. Jason feels like she's run a goddamn _marathon,_ she's that sore and drained. A good drained, but _fuck_ , her thighs are burning.

Jason groans, sagging forwards and collapsing against Kirk's chest as all her muscles are reduced to putty. Kirk's skin is slightly cool, and it just feels so fucking good against her overheated skin Jason could honestly melt. 

Her cunt keeps clenching so hard Jason thinks she's gonna pass out. Kirk huffs, teasing a finger between Jason's slick folds, giggling as Jason jerks like she's been shocked. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Kirk murmurs, her voice rumbling pleasantly through Jason's bones. “Just wanted to feel. That was- that was- _fuck_.”

Jason nods, smushing her face into Kirk's sternum. “Uh-huh,” she groans, “Holy shit.”

Kirk giggles. “Kind of fun like this.”

“Mmm, yeah. The venom was hot,” Jason slurs tiredly. “Like, fuck.”

Kirk grins. “You want me to do it again?”

“Yeah,” Jason smirks, pulling herself up to straddle Kirk's hips. “Then you gotta let me repay the favour and eat you out.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Kirk laughs, pulling Jason into her arms and kissing her gently.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
